My Last Wish
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: The Shaman Fight got diturb by Hao. They are all must fight him. After they defeat Hao, Yoh become the Shaman King, but when he was going to say his last wish, he got attack by Hao. He said something to anna before he leave...HAPPY END! YOHxANNA XD


_**My Last Wish **_

The Shaman Fight is getting mess because of Hao. He tried to reach the Great Spirit and become the Shaman King. Yoh and his entire friend try to stop him. They are fighting with Hao's comrade that have very strong furyoku. Finally it's Hao's turn to be defeat. Yoh face him with full of anger. Hao only smirk at him, stand on his spirit shoulder and look down at him.

"So, are you ready to get burn Yoh?" he ask him. Yoh glare at him, "Don't talk like you will win, Hao" he said. Hao laugh when he heard him. "Do you think you can defeat me? So funny, I thought you have something more precious than become a Shaman King, Yoh" he said while he look at Anna who stand on the arena. Yoh look at him and look at Anna, suddenly he clench his hand to the sword, "I'll not forgive you if you dare touch her!" Yoh said. Anna looks at him worried, she afraid if he will get killed. But she also wants him to fight Hao and get the Shaman King title. Yoh jump and make big Oversoul. He attack The Spirit of Fire and Hao dodge it. Hao then attacks him with his blast fire and Yoh get his Oversoul disappeared. He fall down and land safely because Chocolove spirit help him. Yoh thanks him and start to attack him again.

When Anna saw the fight, she started to think the plan. She quickly run toward the other and tell them.

"What? You're going to use the 1080 beads?" Horo2 ask her. Anna nod, "Yes, but you guys must help" she said. Everyone heard what she said and nod. Yoh keep attacking Hao. When Yoh attack him, The Spirit of Fire dodges but unsuccessful, because Horo2 attack it with his ice block. The Spirit kneeled down and Lyserg bind its neck so that it can't move. But he failed, the string got burn and Lyserg lose his Oversoul one more time. Everyone make their big Oversoul and they run circling the S.O.F. When they ready to attack, they saw Anna's bead around it. She spell and bind the S.O.F with her beads.

"Now!" she shout at them. When they heard her, they start to attack it while Yoh make his big Oversoul. They make a very good formation (if u've seen the anime, I'm sure you know about it), and their attack goes toward the spirit. Hao tried to release it, but he can't, looks like its stronger than 500 years ago. Their furyoku reach the S.O.F and it's start to damage it. Hao also get attack and he yelled in pain. Ren and the other didn't have much furyoku left, they do their best until they heard Yoh shout at them.

"Get away from it!" he yelled and at the same time, they jump away. Yoh pointed his king sword to S.O.F and stab it chest. With a large boom, the Spirit explode and Yoh get throw from the explosion. He get caught by Bason and Yoh look at Ren. "San-kyuu Ren" he said. Ren just smile. Bason then put him on the ground. Hao fall down and everyone look at him. They run to it and surround him. Anna just look at them from behind.

"I think he is unconscious" Horo2 said. "Sodana…" Yoh said. Everyone smile at each other and they cheers with their weapons.

"You're great!" Horo2 said, hit Yoh's back. Yoh smile and said, "Well, it's not just me who defeat him. Everybody else also helped me" he said. Ren smirk at him, "And you're the one who will become the Shaman King" he said. Yoh heard what he said, he realize that he will become the Shaman King. Yoh smile, "Maybe, you're right" he said. All of them smile at him. They already fight with each other until Yoh the one who won the battle. But everything is messed up when Hao tried to reach the Great Spirit. Now they already defeat him, they just wait for the Great Spirit command. When they were having fun, ten oracles come toward them.

"Now, Yoh. The great Spirit will be give you some command" Silva said. Yoh smile at him, "San-kyuu Silva" he said. Then he heard the Great Spirit voice from above.

"_You're the one who won the battle. Now you're become a Shaman King. I shall give you 3 wishes that you want. Everything you wish"_

Heard that Yoh smile. He looks up and smiles. "I'm now the Shaman King and I have exactly 3 wishes that I want to make it come true" he said. He held his hand and counts it. "First, I want an easy live for everybody in this world, so that we can live without sorrow" he said. Everybody smile when they heard that. That is what Yoh always say to them. Finally his wish will come true. Horo2 sigh. Ren look at him, "Why you looks so disappointed?" Horo2 then rub his head and said, "Looks like I can't have my wish come true" he said. Yoh smile and count his hand 2. "The second is that I want my friend's wish will come true" he said. Everybody stare at him.

"YOH!" They shouted at him. Yoh laugh. "Why did you say that?" Horo2 said. "Well, I know you guys will be disappointed, so that is my second wish" he said. Everybody stare at him, they didn't believe what the Shaman King said. Then they heard the Great Spirit voice.

"_You have a very kind heart. Your friend can say what they wish and I'll make it come true"_

Everyone then become cheerful and quickly run toward him. "San-kyuu my friend!" Horo2 hug Yoh tight. Ren smiled at him. "Arigatou Yoh-kun" Lyserg said. "You're really my friend! Glad we've met" Chocolove said. "Arigatou danna" Ryu said. After all of them thanking him, they say their wish to the Great Spirit. Yoh smile when he saw everyone saying their wish.

Behind them, Hao who still alive tried to get up. Seeing Anna stand up not far from him, he smirks. Yoh turn around while wait for his friends. He look at Anna who is looking at her, suddenly his eyes widen and shout her name.

"ANNA!" He shouted and quickly run toward her. Everybody heard him and surprised when they saw Anna almost get attack by Hao's sword. Yoh tried run as fast as he can to save Anna. Anna realizes that Hao was behind her and she tried to run away. Everything is like slow-motion. When Yoh almost reach her, he pushed her forward and makes her fall down to the ground, while Yoh himself got stab by Hao's sword that full of his last furyoku. Yoh yelled in pain and Hao disappeared. Anna eyes widen when she saw Yoh.

"YOOOHHH!" she screamed his name out loud and quickly run toward him. Yoh's friends also run toward him.

"Yoh…Yoh…!" Anna shouts and hugs him. "Please…wake up" she said, her tears start to fall down to her cheek. Her voice trembled and Yoh's blood splash on her dress. Anna hugs him tight, press her face to his and cry. Yoh's hand tried to reach her face, Anna realize that and she look at him. She quickly help him to lie down slowly, Yoh winced in pain. Anna let his head rest on her lap.

"Yoh!" she said. Half smile, Yoh take her right hand. "Anna. Heheh… looks like I can't be with you again. Before I go I want to say something to you, Anna" he said. Anna eyes widen and said "No! You will not leave me alone here! I command you!" she said. Yoh smile. "I know. But only this time I can't do what you told me to do. I'm sorry, but Anna, my last wish is just to live with you" he said. Heard that Anna smile sadly, "Yes Yoh. I know I want to live with you too! I want to be with you always, so don't leave me alone…please…" she sad to him, grab his hand tight. Yoh smile sadly, "I really want to Anna. I'm sorry. I love you" he said and close his eyes. Anna eyes widen, she can feel her face become really hot.

"YOOOOOOOHHHH!" She screamed his name once again. Anna hugs him tight. She cry and cry. Everyone just stare at them. Yoh just become Shaman king but he must leave all of them now. Horo2 tried so hard not to cry. "Yoh…baka!" he said. "Why did you leave us? You made us make our wish come true and then you leave. Is that what you want!" Horo2 said. Ren only stare at Yoh sadly. "Danna…" Ryu said. Everyone look so sad when Yoh leave them. The ten oracles also look very sad. "Great Spirit, is that its plan?" Kalim said. "I don't think so" Silva said.

Anna who still crying already full of blood on her dress, but she didn't care. It's Yoh's blood. She look at his face and sob softly. "Yoh…my last wish is also to live with you…" she said. Everyone stare in shock. "Anna…you didn't mean to…commit suicide aren't you!" Horo2 said. Anna smirks. "I don't care. Yoh said that he want to live with me. So I must follow him. We have the same wish…" she said.

"Anna!" Horo2 shout at her, but Ren caught his arm and shake his head.

Horo2 eyes widen "But…" he saw Anna still hugging Yoh. He feels pity for her, but it can't be help. He died to save her, now she wants to follow him. "I don't like unhappy ending…" Chocolove said. "It's not a drama!" Horo2 shouted at him.

Anna didn't really hear their conversation. She only thinks about Yoh and Yoh and Yoh. She wiped her tears and sob again. She lean her face closer to him. Until her lips touch his. Everyone notice and stare at her, but they quickly looked away before they got slap one by one. Anna kiss him softly and her tears falling down to her cheek. She closed her eyes and broke the kiss slowly. "I love you" she said. Still closing her eyes, she rubs her eye. Suddenly she feels someone wiped her tears away. She slowly opens her eyes and her eyes widen when she saw Yoh smile in front of her. "Don't cry" he whisper. "Yoh!" she called his name. Everyone look back at Anna and open their mouth, stare in shock.

"YOH!" everyone shout the Shaman King's name. Yoh smile at them, he try to stand up but he failed. Anna quickly grabs his shirt and said, "Don't! Your wound will get bigger" she said. Yoh smile sheepishly. Anna looked at him. She blushes when she remembered that she just kissed him on his lips. Yoh then smile at her, "I'm back" he said. "I know…" Anna smile, she help Yoh to get up and Yoh greet everybody by saying 'yo' to the.

"Yo janne!" Horo2 shouted at him. He hit him on his head, but Anna slaps him. "What are you doing! Yoh just get hurt!" she said. "Uhh...I'm sorry Anna-sama… but how can Yoh alive again?" he said. Anna looks at him. She knows she was curious too, but she was too happy to have him back, so she didn't really cared about it. "Yes, you're right Horo2-kun. How come Yoh-kun" Lyserg ask him. "You're not a ghost right?" Chocolove said. Yoh laugh,

"Well I'm saying my last wish" he said, look up to the Great Spirit palace.

"_You already saying your last wish. Now I shall give you a stronger furyoku and you're now the Shaman King"_ The Great Spirit commands him.

Yoh smile "Arigatou for letting me stay to this place again. This is my best place" he said and smiles to everyone. He then walk pass them and stop in front of Anna. Anna looks at him smile. Yoh smile at her, that is the first time he look her smiling at him. Yoh take her hand and say

"Anna…my last wish is to live with you…I want you to be my Shaman Queen. I want to be with you forever. I love you" he said to her. Heard all of those words, Anna blush. She then grab his hand and say, "I love you too. My last wish is also to live with you" she said. Yoh smile become bigger when he heard that. He already say that to Anna before he leave her, but Anna didn't smile that time, she saw full of sadness even tough she was smiled. But now she was full of joy and happiness. Yoh look at her and hug her suddenly. Anna hug him back and her tears coming down to her cheek again. Yoh look at her, he wiped her tears and said, "Don't cry anymore. I'll be always by your side" he said. Anna smile and nod.

Everyone look at them and smile. "That is Yoh that I know?" Horo2 said. Everyone nod in agreeing and they laugh. Yoh turn around and smile at them. Everyone run toward him and hug him tight. "You're really great until the end!" Horo2 said. Yoh laugh but suddenly he winced in pain. Horo2 then notice and quickly release him. Everyone look at his waist, it's bleeding again. They quickly help him to go back to the village.

* * *

Inside of the village, Yoh lay down and Anna sits beside the bed. "Are you okay now?" She asks him. Yoh nod slowly. Anna smiles at him. "Anna" Yoh called her. "Yes, Yoh…" she said. Yoh look at her lovingly. He slowly sits up but Anna quickly pushed him down. Yoh almost yelled when Anna push him down. Notice him, Anna quickly bends down to him and touch his wound. "Yoh! I'm sorry.. But you mustn't get up yet. I'm just want you to…" She was surprised when she realize Yoh's hand hug her. "Gotcha" he said smile. Anna stare at him shock. "Yoh!" she yelled at him, blushing. Yoh laugh but winced in pain. "I don't care anymore!" she said. (Yoh still hug her) "But Anna, this time it's truly hurt!" he said. Anna smiles and said. "Okay. I trust you, what do you want me to do?" she ask him. Yoh smile, "This" he said as he pulled Anna's face closer to him. Their lips touch each other and both of them start to enjoy their own world.

Horo2 and the other are standing in front of the door, blushing. "Uh, for how long will they kissed?" he asks them. "I don't know" Ren said. "But it's good to wait for them" Lyserg said. All of them nod in agreement and leave quietly when they heard Anna moan from inside the room.

_**The End!**_

Phew…. Finish finally! Yay! Okay first, I want to say something to them who read this story… XP

It's already 1 year since I writing a story in the website…I also met many nice and lovely friend on this fanfiction website and those who review my story. I want to say thank you very much for always review me for this 1 year and I'm very glad that I get very much review on my stories. Hope u guys love this story also, I'll be waiting for your review guys, at least 10 review will make me happy… it's the present for everyone that read this story and especially to my friends and my _new_ friend.. chu! I dedicated this story for you guys… see ya on my 'misunderstanding story'. I'll be update it soon… maybe the day after tomorrow. (T.T I don't have much time to update it now…) Oh yes, one more thing. I'm sorry for my bad bad bad grammar. I'm also try to improved my grammar, so I hope u guys will forgive me…

_**Japanese vocabulary!**_

**Yo janne **– means not yo… yo is just like a greetings that Yoh always use to greet someone that he meet. XD

**Sodana **– you're right!


End file.
